


Powder Burns

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice, Psych
Genre: Gen, Girls with Guns, Guns, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter bumps into a firebrand of a gun runner during a Spanish vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powder Burns

He met her on the rooftop garden of a Spanish café, where he made the fatal mistake of helping her rescue her broken-beyond-repair shoe. She put on a sweet little act, and he resisted her cloying tendencies by the slimmest of margins.

When the world exploded in gunfire, Lassiter was grateful for that. He found himself covering for her, returning fire on a group of plain-clothed terrorist while she made an escape by parkouring her way across the slanted rooftops of Madrid in highly-stacked heels.

It was a unique beginning to a unique vacation. None of the officers in the city seemed to know who the shooters were, but they knew the redhead and her heels – Fiona Glenanne, one of the most wanted gun runners on the international scene. Carlton knew immediately knew he had to apprehend the woman…

…But, well – there was just something about the way she held a gun that made him hesitate. That was what you called craftsmanship, and recklessness.

***

He finally found her hiding out in a ramshackle shack by the coast, living off of champagne and the kindness of a local warlord. They went to target practice under the cover of night, and she told him her story. He could buy her being IRA at some point, but the story of her journey to Spain – the forged passports, the nun’s disguise – struck him as false.

Somehow, they ended up stabbing a dictator in a market and jumping into the ocean to avoid an exploding fruit cart. He learned, in the span of a week, that this was a typical day for the small redhead.

***

She managed to save her own skin – she turned in several of her more threatening colleagues in to the feds in her stead. It involved torching a drug house and rescuing a group of orphans from a child pornography ring, and she did it all without breaking a sweat.

On her way out of the country – via a chartered boat to Capri – she gave him a kiss to the forehead that he was loathe to remove with a quick wipe of his sleeve. The sentimentality was inexplicable as it was unique in him.

He brushed it off as a bad case of food poisoning.

***

When he gets back to Santa Barbara, no one believes him, not even O’Hara, though he shows them all his powder burns.


End file.
